tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead: Not Tomorrow Yet
"Not Tomorrow Yet" is the twelfth episode of season six of the zombie survival horror television series The Walking Dead, and the seventy-ninth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Gregory Nicotero with a script written by Seth Hoffman. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, March 6th, 2016 at 9:00 pm. In the episode, Rick Grimes and his group make their first moves against Negan and the Saviors by attacking one of their bases in the middle of the night. Cast Starring Also Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was created by writer/executive producer Robert Kirkman and developed for TV by Frank Darabont. * "Not Tomorrow Yet", "The Walking Dead: Not Tomorrow Yet", "WD: Not Tomorrow Yet", and "TWD: Not Tomorrow Yet" all redirect to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and acts of extreme violence. * This episode had a viewership of 12.816 million people upon its initial broadcast, which is up by .022 from the previous episode, "Knots Untie", which had a viewership of 12.794 million people. It rated 6.15% in the 18-49 viewing demographic. * This episode is included on ''The Walking Dead: The Complete Sixth Season'' DVD and Blu-ray collections. The collections were produced by Anchor Bay Entertainment and released on August 23rd, 2016. It is also included in the special limited edition collector's tin edition, which was released on November 1st, 2016. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * Associate producer Amy Barnes is credited as Amy Beth Barnes in this episode. * This is the fourteenth episode of The Walking Dead directed by Greg Nicotero. It is his second episode from season six of the series in this capacity. He previously directed "First Time Again". His next episode is "Last Day on Earth". * This is the tenth episode of The Walking Dead written by Seth Hoffman. It his third and final episode from season six. He previously wrote "No Way Out". * This is Gary S. Rake's first work on the series as first assistant director. * This episode marks the first time in the series that Glenn Rhee, Gabriel Stokes, Heath and Tara Chambler have killed living people. However, Gabriel Stokes executed a mercy killing in "Conquer" on a man who was dying anyway. Quotes * Tobin: Hey, Carol. * Carol Peletier: Tobin. You deserve some cookies. * Tobin: Oh, no, not with the kids as hungry... * Carol Peletier: No, there's plenty. Foraged a lot of acorns. * Tobin: They're pink. * Carol Peletier: Beets. * Tobin: Beets? * Carol Peletier: It's what makes them sweet. .... * Morgan Jones: Where there's life, there's possibility. * Rick Grimes: Of them hitting us. * Morgan Jones: We're not trapped in this. None of you are trapped in this. .... * Rick Grimes: We can work with the Hilltop. Maggie hammered out a deal. We're getting food - Eggs, butter, fresh vegetables. But they're not just giving it away. These Saviors, they almost killed Sasha, Daryl, and Abraham on the road. Now, sooner or later, they would've found us, just like those Wolves did, just like Jesus did. They would've killed someone or some of us. And then they will try to own us. And we would try to stop them. But by then, in that kind of fight, low on food, we could lose. This is the only way to be sure, as sure as we can get, that we win. And we have to win. We do this for the Hilltop, it's how we keep this place. It's how we feed this place. This needs to be a group decision. If anybody objects, here's your chance to say your peace. .... * Tara Chambler: You still a priest? * Gabriel Stokes: Rick and Carl taught me about guns, and other weapons. How to contribute. I'm still a priest. .... * Older Savior: You, uh - You gonna kill me, Padre? Padre? * Gabriel Stokes: 'Let not your heart be troubled.' * Older Savior: You're just as dead as me. * Gabriel Stokes: 'In my father's house are many mansions. If it were not so, I would have told you.' * Older Savior: You're all dead. * Gabriel Stokes: 'I go prepare a place for you.' * Older Savior: Blood's coming. * Gabriel Stokes: pulls the trigger Amen. .... * Abraham Ford: This is how I want it. * Rosita Espinosa: Why? * Abraham Ford: Why are dingleberries brown? It's just the way shit is. .... * Rosita Espinosa: After everything we've been through, you are not walking out that door unless you can tell me why! Tell me! Tell me why! * Abraham Ford: When I first met you, I thought you were the last woman on Earth. You're not. .... * Morgan Jones: You're sure we can do it? We can beat them? * Rick Grimes: What this group has done, what we've learned, what we've become, all of us - Yes, I'm sure. * Morgan Jones: Then all we have to do is just tell them that. * Rick Grimes: Well, they don't compromise. * Morgan Jones: This isn't a compromise. It's a choice you give them. It's a way out, for them and for us. .... * Tobin: You can do things that - That just terrify me. * Carol Peletier: How? How do you think I do those things? * Tobin: You're a mom. * Carol Peletier: I was. * Tobin: You are. It's not the cookies or the smiles. It's... it's the hard stuff. The scary stuff. It's how you can do it. It's strength. You're a mom to most of the people here. * Carol Peletier: To you, too. * Tobin: No. You're something else to me. Crew * Robert Kirkman - Executive producer * David Alpert - Executive producer * Greg Nicotero - Executive producer * Tom Luse - Executive producer * Gale Anne Hurd - Executive producer * Scott M. Gimple - Executive producer * Bear McCreary - Composer * Avi Youabian - Editor * Grace Walker - Production designer * Michael E. Satrazemis - Director of photography * Jolly Dale - Producer * Caleb Womble - Producer * Paul Gadd - Producer * Heather Bellson - Producer * Matthew Negrete - Supervising producer * Channing Powell - Supervising producer * Corey Reed - Co-executive producer * Angela Kang - Co-executive producer * Seth Hoffman - Co-executive producer * Denise Huth - Co-executive producer * Christina Perez - Associate producer * Amy Beth Barnes - Associate producer * Alex Coley Brown - Associate producer * Gary S. Rake - 1st assistant director See also External Links * * * * * * * * References ---- Category:2016/Episodes